Ash's adventures of Quest for Camelot
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash and his friends are going to Camelot to help out Apple bloom of her history report but turned into a extraordinary adventure when he met a beautiful girl who dreamed to become a knight and must save Camelot from a evil knight Ashxkayley
1. chapter 1

**Ash's adventures of Quest for Camelot**

**chapter 1**

**United, fall, on the wing**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon, Digimon, Kill la kill, Mlp, Dragonball z, Toriko, Fairy tail, One piece, Bleach, Tmnt, Avatar, Metroid, Naruto, Attack on titan, beyblade, RWBY and Quest for Camelot this is a different story don't get confused of this "Ash's adventures of quest for Camelot" from this wiki you read this is my version also enjoy AshxKayley**

We see the ocean with a deep mist as we pan over to cliffs and up on a path that three travellers are traveling on their horses: Lady Juliana, Sir Lionel and their daughter has fair skin, long dark red hair, brown eyes, and pink lips. she wore a gray long-sleeved tunic with a blue cape, light gray pants and brown shoes. her name is Kayley she rides her horse acting like a knight just like her father

"Come on." as their ride down to the beach. Sir Lionel is helping Juliana off her horse, Kayley is standing on her horse gigglin

"Father!" said Kayley As she jumps into his arms they roll down a sandy bank laughing

"Father do you really have to go?" she said to her father Sir Lionel

"I'm afraid I must Kayley. You know the king's knights and the Guardians will be here soon" said Lionel as Kayley then ssk him one thing "Tell me again why you became a knight and also who sre the Guardians" she said ss her mother Lady Juliana looks at her

"Kayley, you've heard it a thousand times!" she said to Kayley

"Oh, but it's fine dear. Well my daughter, before you were born the land was dark and treacherous." as Sir Lionel kneels down and draws three circles in the sand with his finger "The people stood divided, brother fighting brother." as The sand blowing transitions to a foggy dark land, towards and through the Stonehenge like pillars, and stops in front of the magic stone holding the sword Excalibur "The only hope for peace was in the legend of Excalibur, for it was said that only the true king could pull the magical sword from its stone and unite the people. Many tried, all failed." as Everyone tries to pull Excalibur out, but to no avail and gave up "then, on the very day you were born" as a boy's shadow appears over the stone which three engraved interlocked rings glow "an unexpected hero stepped forth, his name was Arthur" as the boy named Arthur grabbed hold of Excalibur and pulls the sword out to everyone's amazement "and he was that true king. With Excalibur at his side he led us out of the darkness" it fade through time lapse as the sky brightens and the castle and its moat are halfway built

"and together we built the greatest kingdom on earth" Everyone helped building the kingdom and placing the round table in a large tower "but after King Arthur established Camelot he learned there are more heroes from other worlds other realms came to him seeing the Great Peace that he had brought upon his land decided that Alliance should be made." as Arthur see other heroes appeared then met a prince has Raven hair walk to him as they accept thier alliance "through this the kingdoms of all realms could benefit together they would help establish Camelot as a Grand Nation to stand. everyone rejoiced." as Camelot's residents dancing outside the castle in union. They formed three interlocked rings to show union and danced in formation. We fade back to the present at the beach where Kayley is dancing inside a drawn circle.

"Camelot!" said Kayley said as She giggles in excitement then Sir Lionel showing her his shield which displays three interlocked rings

"and so these three rings represent the unity of our people. As a knight I took an oath to protect Camelot, King Arthur, the Guardians and Excalibur." he said as Kayley see the knights also she see Auran now a king with a man have azure blue eyes and spiky, yellow-blond hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. he's wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage", then a was a wise and merciful man join along with an elderly fairy judging from her hair. She has short curly hair, dark blue eyes, and gold hoop earrings. She also wears black horn-rimmed glasses with sky blue lenses. She wears a long sleeved pink shirt with ruffles at the tips and a navy blue vest with a white trim, puffed sleeves, and a single violet button. She wears a long pink skirt with ruffles near her ankles. Her shoes are black high heels with yellow buckles, very wise, noble, polite, humble, disciplined and generous ninjitsu sensei, then a clean-shaven young man with dark eyes. dark hair - perhaps in keeping with his persona - is worn casually unkempt, falling over his eyes; in more formal or somber situations, however, he is known to wear it neatly slicked back. he wears a long, black overcoat and white formal-wear gloves), but when dressed in civilian clothes, he appears rather partial to the three-piece suit and black tie It may be interesting to note that he tends toward dark or neutral colors in his dress, such as dark blue, brown and black tempered with minimal white. then a young woman had blonde hair she had a bo staff with her, a young woman. She has medium length spiky purple hair and olive green eyes. She wears purple eye shadow, purple nails and thick black eyeliner. Her outfit is comprised of a brown patch work turtle neck, purple shorts, purple stockings and brown shin-length boots. She has two identical metal pauldrons as well as numerous pieces of armour on her elbows, chest, stomach, thighs and boots. Starling also wears brown fingerless gloves and three gold bangles and an guardian wears a red mask and has s launcher device holding a disk

"The knights and the Guardians are here!" said Kayley

"I must go now Kayley, The king has summoned his knights and my allies for a special day in Camelot" as Sir Lionel and Lady Juliana kiss over Kayley's horse "Lionel come!" said Auran as him and Sir Lionel goes to ride off

"Goodbye." he said

"I'm coming with you daddy!" said Kayley as Sir Lionel looks at her "Yes, when you are old enough Kayley. I will take you to Camelot, I promise. I love you." he said to Kayley

"One day I will be a knight, like father." said Kayley as Sir Lionel is with them

"Let's go!" as they are off "You had a perfect daughter Lionel and she's special just like how special my two eldest daughters Celestia are and how the greatest was my son Natsu he's proven strong" said Auran as Lionel brags about one thing "Your daughters be princesses but my daughter is going to be the first female Knight in the world. And she's going to be a great defender of Camelot." Lionel replied him snd Auran have this rivalry not out of trying to best the other but more of Brothers. Auran smiles and starts more bragging

"Yes but oneone thing better Delia is going to have a boy soon we already got a "name" for him and he will be the greatest hero of them all even greater then me." as Which they start laughing at each other and Minato laughs too

"Perhaps he can be more polite than you now you two put aside your rivalry and banter until after the meeting" said Minato as them and The knights ride off They travel on their horses on the main road to Camelot as the Guardians The knights travel three days without stopping on their way to Camelot.

"United we stand, now and forever, in truth, divided we fall. Hand upon hand, brother to brother, no one shall be greater than all." The drawbridge lowers as the Guardians and the knights go inside Camelot

"United we stand, now and forever, in truth, divided we fall. Hand upon hand, brother to brother, no one shall be greater than all."

[Sir Lionel passes a young boy who is seemly blind is practicing his skills. guardians and The knights are greeted by their friends. Arthur appears at the main entrance of the castle with his advisor Merlin.]

"It's been ten years we celebrate, All that made our kingdom great, Liberty and justice for all" the Guardians and The knights follow him inside the castle, not knowing that an strong and deformed knight with red hair comes out of a doorway and secretly follows them. His name is Ruber.

"Each of us we now divide, for equal shares our countryside, promising equality for all we reside!" Arthur opens up two doors to reveal the Knights of the Round Table

"United we stand, now and forever, in truth, divided we fall." Guardians and The knights walk to the table, Ruber clenches his fist menacingly in front of the camera. Arthur draws out Excalibur and holds it in the air, Auran, his friends and the knights draw their swords and thier weapons and did the same as Arthur and they all placed them in the chairs' scabbards "Hand upon hand, brother to brother, no one shall be greater than all." Gaurdians The knights raise their shields one by one

"Liberty – Justice – Trust- Freedom – Peace – Honour- Goodness – Strength – Valour

[The gaurdians and knights lower their shields onto the table, until Ruber slams his shield down, making everyone jump.]

"ME!!! Charming sing along. Now let's get down to business. I waited a long time for this day." After nobody responded for a brief second"

"What about my new land!" said Ruber as King Arthur spoke "Sir Ruber. Always thinking of yourself. As Knights of the Round Table and the Guardians of Arceus our obligation is to the people, not to ourselves. The lands will be divided according to each person's needs." said Arthur

"Yes Arthur has a point we first discuss our chance of peace against our enemy Auran had a vision" said Roku

"Then I need more than everyone. I wouldn't have supported you for all these years if I thought you were running... a charity." said Ruber as Sir Lionel banging his fist on the table

"The king has decided!" said Lionel

"Then it's time for the new king, and I vote for me." Ruber said

Everyone is heard moaning at Ruber's remark, Arthur scowls at Ruber, offended. Sir Lionel and Auran stands up

Sir Lionel gritting his teeth "I will not serve a false king." he said to Ruber "Then serve..." as he reaches his arm underneath the table and pulls out his mace "A DEAD ONE!" he shouted

Everyone, including Arthur gasped as Ruber jumped on the table to charge at the king, "Gaurdians, knights defend the king!" said Auran as him, The Gaurdians and the other knights jumped on the table to defend Arthur. Auran used his mega punch at him then Auran is charging again using the move tsunade taught him Ruber uses a potion on him that temperamentally stops him from using magic and aura. He then punches Auran and he flies off and is knocked uncondition.

"Auran" Lionel charges at him but Ruber then swung his mace and knocks Sir Lionel off the table with an hard force. Next, he throws down Vakama, Faragonda, Nancy, Splinter, Mustang, Startling and a knight with his arm and knocks out another one by head-butting him. "Stop" as Roku uses fire to block him then going to use fire again "Hang on Roku" when Minato tries to get close to "close combat attack" as he's aiming his target then Ruber dodges and the fire hits Minato Ruber grabs him and throws him at Roku

Arthur gasps and then grabs Excalibur quickly to defend himself. Ruber runs towards Arthur, screaming. Auran wakes up and see Ruber charging as he had his master ball out Arthur drew out Excalibur at the right time and holds it in front of him. Ruber swung his mace at Excalibur, after the mace came in contact with the blade, Excalibur's magic sends Ruber and his mace flying backwards.

"Zekrom Fusion bolt!" as he toss it reveal a black, bipedal Pokémon resembling a dragon or dinosaur, with dark patches on various portions of its body. It has red scleras, white irises, and black pupils, as well as a small horn-like protrusion on the tip of its snout. Its head sports a thundercloud-like crest tipped with light-blue coloration. There are six pairs of pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open, two in the upper jaw and four in the lower. At the base of its neck is a black, stud-like feature, and atop its shoulders are similar, larger features resembling armor padding. The bases of its wings also have such padding, and a fanned, splayed, seemingly webbed shape with a small "wing-spike" on one edge. The lower length of Zekrom's arms extenuate into splayed, seemingly webbed, somewhat baseball-mitt-like formations, with three-clawed, dark-colored hands on the undersides. The front portion of Zekrom's waist is black-colored, with its belly and thighs having thin striations down their length. Its knees are black, as are the foremost parts of its three-clawed feet and spiked heels appeared then Zekrom's tail glows light blue with electricity. Zekrom's body then becomes surrounded in a sphere of violet electricity, which it then slams into Ruber as he fell to the ground as Arthur glares at him while his sword's magic fades away. Auran returns Zekrom back Ruber then gets up and rubs his right arm.

"One day, that sword will be in my hand and the Guardians of arceus will be gone, and ALL WILL BE MINE!!" He runs out of the room with the doors closing behind him as the knights throw several spears at him. On the other side, Ruber barricades a door with a wooden beam before running off in exile as nine spears pierce through the doors briefly.

Back in the room, "We lost him" said Hamanto as Auran stands up "We'll get him" as Auran and the knights gather round Sir Lionel who is lying on the floor, motionless.

"Lionel?" said Minato

"Is he all right?" said Faragonda

"Sir Lionel?" said the knight as Auran, his friends and All of the knights have received no answer from Sir Lionel who didn't move or speak, Vakama feels nothing no pulse

"he's dead." said the Toa metru of fire at Juliana's Farm during winter, Kayley is seen on her horse acting as a knight as Juliana sweeps up the snow with a broom. Until she hears a horse neighing in the distance

"Mother, listen, father!" as Kayley runs to meet him, standing around the path of the horses. Auran, the Guardians and The knights look at Kayley sadly, until she sees Lionel's dead body on the wagon being pulled by oxen

"No." she said as they are at a cliff where Sir Lionel's stone coffin is with stone pillars. Tears run down Kayley's face as Arthur gave Sir Lionel's dented shield to Lady Juliana who is crying

"Your husband died saving my life. And saving Camelot. Lady Juliana, the gates of Camelot will always be open to you." He then gives an eulogy to the Guardians of arceus, the knights and the servants "Sir Lionel was my most trusted knight. And also my dear, dear friend. We will always remember how he bravely upheld the ideals of Camelot." Arthur then takes out Excalibur and held it in the air and the other knights take out their swords and held them in the air in respect for their deceased knight.

"Juliana your husband is a good friend and you are Welcome to my world always" said Auran as Kayley runs to his coffin and feels the three rings engraved before running to her horse, hugging it and begins to cry in sadness.

"If you were with me now, I'd find myself in you. If you were with me now, you're the only one who knew, all the things we planned to do." Kayley then goes over to a pond and one of her tears falls into the pond, and as it ripple the reflection of Kayley changes, transitioning to her much older until another waves ripples changing the reflection, transitioning to Kayley now a young woman she has a gold headband and her hair is in a ponytail with a gold hair-tie, she wore a purple tunic with two dark purple laces and collar, underneath is a dark yellow long sleeved shirt and a long sleeved light blue shirt underneath, around her waist is a dark purple sash, she wore light blue tight pants and brown ankle boots with dark brown cuffs.

"I want to live my life, the way you said I would, with courage as my light, Fighting for what's right, Like you made me believe I could." as Kayley sliding down a sandy slope at the beach, and draws a circle in the sand. We cut to Kayley hopping on some rocks. Kayley remembers that when she was a young girl, she played with her late father. Kayley giggles as Sir Lionel throws her in the air. Until it fades back to the present time, and Kayley lands on a rock and waves crash on it.

"And I will fly on my father's wings, To places I have never been, There is so much I've never seen, And I can feel his heartbeat still, And I will do great things. On my father's wings."

A Seagull flies to a camera, and it cuts to Kayley back on the farm. Juliana hands her a basket full of waste and mud for the pigs. Kayley then feeds the pigs but she was daydreaming that she didn't know that she dumped it on the pigs' heads.

"This world I'll never see, My dreams that just won't be, This horse's stride with one days ride will have covered more distance than me."

She grabs a pitchfork, startling an white chicken with red comb, and climbs on a fence, jumping on one plank to another and jumps on her full grown horse. And rides it to a barn. They hit a make-shift scarecrow on the way. Kayley then throws the pitchfork at the target on the hay pile. The pitchfork then hits a rope, which catapults it to an armor, and bounces off it and lands on the target.

"But I will fly on my father's wings, To places I have never been, There is so much I've never seen, And I can feel his heartbeat still, And I will do great things. On my father's wings."

She grabs the pitchfork and puts a large pile of hay into a cow's pen. She then goes over to a wooden door window

"Someday with his spirit to guide me, And his memory beside me" She then opens the wooden doors and climbs on the window ledge "I will be free to" She then jumps on a wooden plank, sending a white chicken from earlier flying Fly on my father's wings" Kayley grabs the soup's lid and spoon from a barrel to feed an oxen. The chicken lands in the barrel of soup. Kayley then does air fighting with a spoon and finally feeds the oxen

"To places I have never been" She tosses the lid away, which hits the chicken by accident "There is so much I've never seen "She then runs up a hill next to the house and onto a stone ledge where she runs with her arm wide open and stops at the end "And I can feel his heartbeat still And I will do great things. On my father's wings. On my father's wings."

She then comes down from the ledge. Julianna then smiles and Kayley go to her mother and they go inside. Meanwhile, the white chicken was lying down with the other chicken comforting him. Until a female chicken arrives. The chickens ran for cover, the white chicken tries to explain, but the female chicken grabs his wing and disciplines him.

**That's it of chapter of Ash's adventures of quest for Camelot hope you like it of Auran appear with his friends as the Guardians of arceus and it's just like the movie you know and ch 2 shows Ash in his world going to Camelot and he will meet Kayley and soon Love be in the air so enjoy **


	2. chapter 2

**Ash's adventures of Quest for Camelot**

**chapter ****2**

**Ash** **meets Kayley and ****on the road again**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon, Digimon, Kill la kill, Mlp, Dragonball z, Toriko, Fairy tail, One piece, Bionicle, Winx club, Storm hawks, Voltron, Gurren Lagann, Bleach, Tmnt, Avatar, Metroid, Naruto, Attack on titan, beyblade, RWBY and Quest for Camelot this is a different story don't get confused of this "Ash's adventures of quest for Camelot" from this wiki you read this is my version also enjoy AshxKayley**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they use them as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Pallet town near a House Auran appeared from bed waking up then he stare a beautiful woman with brown hair sleeping with him naked as she wakes up her brown eyes are open looking at Auran

"Auran where are you going?" she ask Auran as he looks at her "Nowhere honey..." Auran said to her but she glared at him "You are not going to disappear again in front of the and your children!" she said to him

"No Delia i never doing that again i was hoping seeing Celestia and Luna doing at equestria in charge but i think they never talk to me again." Auran replied as Delia grabbed hold of him

"They be fine those two are not kids anymore just focus on me like old times" as Auran couldn't resist his wife as they start kissing and making out "Delia...i miss you so much but where's our son Ash?" Auran asked her as they continue

"Oh he's at his place with his girls..." Delia said to him as Auran was groping her breasts "Right his own house and his girls..." Auran was more of a dense as he heard that

"Wait...what!?" he said

(Ash's house)

At tree on the hilltop near a lake shows a house was close to it had more rooms at the kitchen there a teen girl has blue eyes and midlength hair of the same color she wears A white-pink vest with yellow zipper; black tank top underneath; C-gear on the left wrist; dark magenta skirt with pink stripes; medium length stockings; and knee length sneaker boots wss doing breakfast

"Morning Dawn" ss Dawn see a a girl she was tall and slender build, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin pink lips, a small nose, long platinum blonde hair, and very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles wears her hair in a loose French braid that is swept over her left shoulder, tied with a hair band with a crystal-like snowflake on it. It is woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head with a smaller piece resting down on her forehead. Her hair appears to be thick, although this may be so because she has much more hair. She wears a crystal-blue off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, and translucent powder blue sleeves. She also wears ice-made kitten heels and a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice decorated with large snowflakes attached to the back of her bodice. wears the same makeup as at the coronation, however, due to the change in lighting, the magenta lipstick becomes a dark pink, and her lavender eye shadow becomes a shiny purplish-pink.

"Morning Elsa how are you" said Dawn ss Elsa sits down "Arendelle is busy and I'm poofed" she said as a other girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Wears a sailor uniform had a eye on it offer her a soda

"The queen always need a break also spending time with our handsome love of our lives" said Ryuko

"speaking love where's Ashy at" said a teen has short maroon hair that goes down to her face, but extends to her shoulders in the back of her head, wearing goggles on top of her head. She has bright blue eyes she wears she wears a short pink jacket with yellow buckles over a white shirt with and pink shirt, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears brown fingerless gloves. She wears a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pink trim and brown boots with golden buttons

"no worries Madoka, Piper is giving him a wake up call" said Dawn at the master bedroom shows trophies, master digivice, beyblade, duel disk, hidden leaf headband, a coat with a eye hung up with a blade but on the bed was a raven hair teen look like Auran but shirtless his name is Ash Ketchum sleeping in his bed "There he is still sleeping i can use my stones at him..." said a girl had blue hair, hazel eyes wears a headband on her hair and wears a uniform with a insignia look like a hawk her name is Piper she's a member of the storm hawks as she had out a stone planning to wake him up but she look at him how peacefully he was sleeping "On second thought." as Piper puts her stone away and starts stripping herself

as Ash suddenly wakes up moaning "Oh...yeah that's it..." as his eyes were clearing from the blur and saw Piper giving him a bopping "Piper...yeah keep going" she forces him to wake up as he feel his limit coming and fires his seed in her mouth.

"Morning Ash I knew i can wake you up a easy way" said Piper ss Ash notice She's naked as she crawls up his body "Also Ashy I'm feeling really kinky today for you" as Piper was kissing his chest Ash then flips on top of her and they stare eye to eye in love

"that's one of great things I loves about you my sky knight" as Piper blush and smiled they start making out Ash was kissing her neck made her moan as Piper press her breasts on his face and starts rubbing made Ash resist her "Now i'm feeling kinky for you." Ash starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them made Piper moan

"Oh...Ash yes" she feels Ash pinching her nipples and he starts sucking her left breast made her gasped

"Oh yeah Ash that's it" she said as she is stroking his hair held Ash as he goes for the right breast going for her milk as he was done Ash lowers down and licks her womanhood "Ooooh yes" Piper feels The biggest thing of Ash continues as she's getting wet and he starts fingering her inside made her moan more

"oh oh oh oh that's it keepkeep going" Piper said as she moaned more now is reaching limit as the floods are released of her love juice landed on Ash as he drinks it Piper breathe heavily "Ash i want you" said Piper as Ash too want her as he turned her around has his rod in her butt and starts pounding

"Oh oh oh Ash yes yes pound your sky knight harder and faster!" Piper shouted as Ash goes to town in Piper "Just like back at Atmos Piper how we share or first time and i glad to fall in love with you" Ash admired his storm hawk as he goes faster like a jackhammer as Piper moaned more reaching limit

"Piper I'm gonna cum!" said Ash still pounding her "Inside me Ash!" as he fires his seed in her butt then Piper return kissing him as Ash had his rod in her "Ready Piper" said Ash as she kiss him "You bet I'm ready Ash" as they start kissing as Ash starts thrusting her Piper had her arms and legs wrapped around him as he continues thrusting "Oh oh oh Ash yes" but they roll each other as Piper is on top of him continuing kissing and she starts bouncing

"Oooh yes Piper" Ash moaned as Piper continues bouncing then Ash rolled over and now on top thrusting her made them moan more as they roll across the bed eventually falling off of it with Ash on the bottom and Piper on the top they still continue at hours and reaching limit.

"Ash here it comes!!!!!" as they release their seed and love juice each other as Piper is resting on his chest "Ash this is way better then the condor when we did it" Piper said

"I believe it Piper" as they kiss "I should go and Shower piper and see you and the girls at the kitchen " Ash said as piper smiled "I'll see you here"here" as Piper walks out swaying her hips "Piper you forgot your uniform " as Ash has her uniform Piper blushed

"Give it here" as Ash statts running and Piper chases him getting hrr uniform as they had thier fun Ash is on his way to shower "Today is a new day" as he heard a beautiful humming as Ash look sees it was Kari in the shower "Wow just liklike old times she came to my world." as Ash decide to join in ss he quietly walks in as Kari washes her hair

"A other beautiful day" she said but before she can rinse Ash walks in and scrumps her hair and she moan at his touch.

"Hi Kari." Ash said to his angel as Kari turns around and kiss him "Hey honey" as They kiss "Mind i wash you up" Ash said as Kari smile "I was thinking the same thing" as They wash each other as they tease each other as Ash wad washing her breast to her back Kari washes his chest until they rinse off all the soap then look at each other then they make love in the hot shower

Ash was kissing her neck as Kari is stroking his hair as Ash looks at her "Kari you are beautiful in the shower" as Ash starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them gently made Kari had her eyes shut and start moaning "Oh Ash keep going" she said as Ash pinch her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her gasped

"Ooooh Ash yes keep going baby" Kari moaned as Ash continues sucking and starts the right breast made her held him "Keep going Ash" as soon he was done Ash lowers down and starts licking her womanhood

"Ohh that's right ashy" said Kari as Ash is eating her up then he starts fingering her womanhood she was moaning and reaching her limit "Yes here it comes" as the floods were released Kari wrapped her arms around him as she kiss him more then lowered down grabbing his rod "Now Ash i should care for action " as she starts stroking his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Oh Kari." Ash moaned as Kari continues bopping made Ash stroke her wet luscious hair made her go more faster as Ash feels his limit

"Kari I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts as she swallows and the hot shower washes off her breasts then Ash held her close "Ready Kari" Ash said as Kari kiss him "I was born ready" as they start kissing as Ash starts thrusting made Kari moan

"Oh oh Ash yes keep going ashy" Kari said as Ash continues thrusting gently to her Kari wrapped her arms and legs around him Ash has his arms around her as he continues thrusting

"You are so tight Kari and you're still my Angel" Ash said they been continuing as they feel thier limit "Ash here it comes!" as Ash fires his seed in her they then start relaxing in the hot shower holding each other with smiles

Ash and Kari are dressed and meet up with the girls Dawn, May, Sora, Misty, Lillie, Twilight, Sunset, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, Ryuko, Satsuki, Tea, Madoka, Sam, Elsa, Anna, Asuka, Mikasa, Yoko are the only ones here as the other of his girlfriends are busy of thier jobs

"Ash is this great of us together in our house" said Anna

"Yeah now we can spend time together" said Ash as they giggle as Ash was at the living going to relax as he felt hands behind him shows a teenage female of average height with a slim yet athletic build. She has large green eyes and long red hair which comes down to her shoulders she wears a green tank top that fully bared her midriff, blue3/4-length Caprijeans, and a pair of what appear to be plain white canvas tennis or running shoes.

"Kim!" Ash said as the girl was Kim possible as she smile "Hi Ash i just got done from work which i will spend time with you" as Ash held her "Kim i'm sorry of everything if i hadn't got there in time Ron would be..." as Kim kiss him as she is in tears

"Ash is not your fault it was "Avak's" fault and promise me Ash if you find that piraka...kill him" she said as Ash wipes her tear "No need to worry we'll find him" as they start kissing and making out Ash held her close then he was reaching her top pulling it off till Ash receives a letter from Celestia

"A letter from my sister" as he open it "What does it say?" said Kim as Ash reads it "She's telling me about taking the CMC the Kingdom called Camelot" Ash said as Kim was surprised that they're going to Camelot which is the human version of Canterlot

"Of course" as Ash saw his Sister appeared in human form "Hey sis why you ask me to go to Camelot? Ash asked as she explains to him

"Will Ash our father had a good friend here at Camelot form a alliance together which the King Arthur was also very good friend to him well one friend he lost." she said to him

"And Ash have a task for you i suggests that your my brother take some friends with you and try to re-establish the alliance between you, your friends with Arthur believing that this could strengthen them more." she said as Ash thought about it

"I accepted the offer of the report and re-established the alliance" as Ash agrees and decides to take his friends with him on this journey "Ash wait i didn't have a chance..." as Ash kiss her "Till i get back then we continue" as Ash was off leaving a smile and blushing kim possible

as Ash recruited his friends Tk, Bloom, Naruto, Luffy, Ryuko, Kari, Dawn, Sakura, Eren, Natsu, Kieth, Leo, Aerrow, Edward, Al, Goku, Toriko, Aang, Gon, Toph, Katara, Sokka, Tahu, Mikasa and Ichigo made prepares for the journey

"Now this spell will transport you to Camelot and Ash i wish you good luck" as the magic spell was conducted by Celestia which suggests that they transport themselves into the most Center of magic in that realm believing it to be bastogne where Excalibur was pulled from.

"No need to worry Celestia is like our motto" as Ash and his friends said it "HEROES TOGETHER, INFINITY FOREVER!" they shouted as she smiled Turaga Vakama came

"Ash you had been the greatest student i had but before you go make sure you visit lady Juliana. Sir Lionel's wife she will Welcome you as a guest" said Vakama as Ash bowed "I will wise one and thank you" as the spell is ready But when Ash and Company teleport to that room "And Beware of Ruber" he said as they end up in the middle of the strange forest

"Whay the where are we? this isn't Camelot?" said Kari

"No but i thimk the spell took us to the Forbidden Forest Celestia told about this place" said Twilight

"Wait..." as Ash sense something as vine like claws are alive "Quick run!" said Ash as they quickly get out of trouble with the vines thanks to Al use his Alchemy to block thier path "Thanks Al." said Ash as Sokka spoke

"Man we're almost plant food!" said Sokka as Keith walk to his adopted brother

"Ash we should find a spot to make camp" said Kieth as Ash found a spot

"we decide to make up camp here!" as they agreed they set up camp "Ash it's good you're with us." said Apple Bloom as Ash smiled

"You bet" he said as Konohamaru fid a headcount

"Ash where's Bloom?" he said as they noticed a small pixie was Bloom "Bloom what happen to you?" said Dawn as they hear her tink "Hmmm...interesting the effects of the world's Magic on bloom change her which she is now shrunk down to a pixie fairy." said Twilight found out the effects

"Guys I'll go explore around pikachu with me" said Ash as him and pikachi goes out exploring to see if they can find anything. Ash who was there waiting at the lake "So far nothing we should get back" as Pikachu agreed as they heard something dropped at the lake

"something dropped at the lake I'll check" as he did Ash went to see who dropped at the lake as he see the girl was Kayley at the net "Hey are you ok" Ssh said as Kayley see Ash which her face blushed because of whst he look like

"Yeah...i'm fine i need help" she said as Ash agreed to help "Dont worry I'll take you to my camp" as Kayley heard he had a camp "Thank you" when she gets out of the water he sees her naked and that's when the bloody nose happens

"Ah miss your clothes?" as she look sy herself naked she screams "OH MY GOODNESS DON'T LOOK AT ME!" she shout ss Ash cover his eyes not bieng a pervert but Suddenly the thugs jump off the cliff and land in the water, Bladebeak followed afterwards. Kayley thinks that being naked behind Ash she's going to be much easier and being naked in front of the monsters

"Iron man seriously I thought Tony stark made better suits" Ash said as the arrow thug grabs Bladebeak and throws it at him. But Ash dodges at the right time when he use in full speed and Bladebeak ends up striking the large bark of the tree root. Ash had a chance to transform with his senketsu and comes out of the shadows from the trees and fights the thugs by using his blood blade. Ash then uses his aura sphere to whack the mace wielding thug into the water, and whacks the arrow thug in the face with rasangan.

"Too easy" but The mace wielding thug emerges and about the attack him from behind.

"No still going" But Ash hits his blade on the mace wielding thug's crotch and used earth bending lifts him up, where a tongue wraps around him and the camera pans to reveal a rock stump creature who is swallowing the thug.

Kayley gasps as the stump creature belches and Ash's skills. Bladebeak then breaks free from the root but notices he's in mid-air.

"One down."he lands in the water

Ash then sense The arrow thug approaches him and was ready to attack when Pikachu leaps and struck him with iron tail,

"I hate arrows!" Ash then strikes him on a chest then whacks a vine where pikachu was. The thug hears a noise, and before he can recognize it, he gets whacked by vine whip by into a whirlpool where it closes and all its left is his gargling noises. Ash then smirked in victory, danger is gone.

Game set and match Ash said as Kayley then frees herself from the net "Why thank you. I never met someone that had courage before." she said as Ash smiled "I help others a lot" as Ash notice her torn clothes on the branches "I'll fix your clothes." as Ash then use his Alchemy to grab all the fibers how much torn clothes and a float down to his hands she covers her parts so that she can have some dignity they get out of the water

"Wow how did he do that?" she thought as Ash uses his Alchemy to re-stitch the clothes back to normal then uses heat wave to dry them off making them good as new

"Here you go" Ash gives Kayley her clothes as she smiled "thank you uh..." she thanks him but didn't know his name

"Ash Ketchum." said Ash and he turns away giving her privacy to redress "Ash...are you too handsome for that name it's great I'm Kayley.," said Kayley as Ash smiled and blush

"Kayley that's a beautiful name for a lovely girl" as Kayley blushed "Thanks Ash" as she wss dressed "Listen Kayley I'll take you to camp i had a feeling those iron dummies be back" he said ss Kayley accepted his offer

"i love to Ash lead a way" as Ash brings her back to camp in which Kayley saw his friends

"Boss you're back" said Ed

"i said i come back " Ash replied as Kari see Kayley "Who's your friend Ash" she said "This is Kayley i saved her from trouble" Ash didn't mention of him met her naked

as they had dinner thanks to Toriko "Thanks for bieng kind to me" Kayley thanked them as they smiled "that's what friends do" said Al

"Kayley why those iron guys chase you?" said Ash

"Well where do i start..." as she tells her story which is in a flashback of what happened.

Camelot at night. towards the castle, then fade to the magic stone where its rings are still glowing. then fade to Arthur in the round table where he and the knights are here for a meeting

"In the ten years since Sir Lionel's death, equality, and freedom, have spread throughout the lands. Excalibur, has given us the strength to stand together against all injustice.' as The knights applaud ''Camelot has prospered beyond our greatest dreams-" Arthur was suddenly cut short when an loud thunderous noise came from above. A Griffin had broken through the roof and lands on the round table with pieces of broken wood from the roof. The griffin's wings extinguishes the torches, sending the room nearly into darkness. The knights draw their swords ready.

"It's a Griffin" said the knight The Griffin growls menacingly as King Arthur is about to reach Excalibur with his hand very slowly but the Griffin grabs Excalibur along with its scabbard and belt that was holding it with his beak, breaking Arthur's chair and slashed his arm, wounding Arthur in progress. The Griffin flies up from the round table as the other Knights start to charge and throw spears at the Griffin

"It's taken Excalibur!"

"Arthur is wounded!"

"Never mind me! Find Merlin and go after the sword!" Arthur said as The Griffin breaks out of the tower, destroying the entire roof, causing the guards to notice the Griffin and shoot flaming arrows, but to no avail, as The Griffin flies over the borders and the moat

"Send word across the land: Excalibur's been stolen!" as The Guard blows the horn as the drawbridge lowers and the knights ride out to get Excalibur back. Meanwhile Merlin arrives at the guards' tower.

"Silver Wings, protect the sword!" said Merlin The Griffin is flying above the Forbidden Forest with the sword in his talons, a glint of silver appears in the sky and Ayden - a silver winged Falcon attacks the Griffin, swoops away and attacks again, causing the Griffin to drop Excalibur in the forest below. The Griffin dives down to try and catch the sword, as it's falling. Excalibur breaks through the thorns, The Griffin screeches as thorn hands are emerging out through the thorns, trying to grab the Griffin. The Griffin flies away from them but swoops back to regain Excalibur. The thorn hands grab his wings and his tail avoids them. As the Griffin repeatedly bites on the thorn hands, more thorns hands appear and grab him. Ayden watches as the Griffin escapes and flies away. Ayden flies down into the thorns, his wing glints. Meanwhile, the sound of the horn spreads across the land and to the farm where a nearby farmer is harvesting grain when he hears the call

"Excalibur! It's been stolen!" said the Farmer as Kayley, at the farm who is collecting the eggs, hears it, gasps and runs into the house. Later in the house, after Kayley has explained the situation.

"No! Absolutely not!" said her mother lady Juliana

"But mother, Excalibur is missing. I must go after it." said Kayley but Lady Juliana refused "That's a job for knights, not for a young girl." as she holds up a white dress, that the seamstress has been making

"But I want to be a knight. Going on grand adventures" as She does air sword fights "fighting evil, rescuing damsels in distress." then the seamstress tries to measuring Kayley but it was very hard for her because she kept moving around. Finally she measures her

"What is a damsel, anyway?" she asked as Lady Juliana puts the white dress over Kayley's head, with help from the seamstress

"Now, Kayley, Kayley, stand still, and try on your new dress." she said to Kayley "Mother! I don't want a new dress. I want to save Camelot. If you'd just let me, I know I'd find Excalibur all on my own." said Kayley

"The knights will find the sword, and they'll do it by working together." said Juliana as Kayley is taking Sir Lionel's shield from a servant who was going to clean it

"While I work here. Doing the chores, fetching the eggs, taking care of the house! Boring! Where's the glory in that?" ssid Kayley

"Kayley...one day, you will learn[she puts her hands on Kayley's shoulder, then places her hand on Kayley's cheek]what Camelot means. Till then, you'll stay here with me." said Juliana as Kayley escapes from her mother's embrace

"Oh, alright!" as She takes off the dress, Lady Juliana sighs and Kayley runs off to her room. Lady Juliana feeling remorseful of what she said to Kayley, looks at a framed tapestry of herself, Sir Lionel and Kayley

"What would you do?" said Juliana looking at the tapestry to the section of Sir Lionel.

Later, Kayley is outside, collect the eggs while the white rooster from earlier, tries to flirt with the other chickens. The female chicken then sees him angrily. We see from the female chicken's POV as she goes over to the white rooster. Then we go back into audience view where the female chicken stomps on his talon making the rooster to turn around. The female chicken smacks the white rooster sending him flying into Kayley who going to see what's going on. She looks at the rooster with a depressed look.

"How am I ever going to do great things if I'm stuck here with these silly chickens?" As she was collecting the eggs and putting them in the basket. A shadow appears on a wall. The chicken shrieks and Kayley gasps and drops one of the eggs she's holding.

The flaming arrows shoot through the house's windows. A large flame explodes behind the doors knocking them down. A few more flaming arrows break through the windows, one of them lands on the table, scaring Juliana and her servants. Then several barbaric men charge through the doorway. Juliana gasps as a man that is Ruber with red armor and a horned helmet on his head.

"Knock, knock?" he said

"Who, who are you?" said Juliana as Ruber takes off his helmet, revealing his identity. Lady Juliana gasps

"Ruber!"

"Juliana. I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd invade. How about a kiss?" as Ruber places his hand on Juliana's chin "I hear you're still single..." Ruber said as Lady Juliana Disgusted, she slaps his hand away from her chin

"Impertinent pig!"

"Is that a no?" Ruber replied

"I demand you leave immediately!" said Juliana as Ruber mockingly ,"So rude! And after I came all this way. Just to see you." said Ruber

"What do you want?" she said

"Camelot. Let's go back to war and violence. I'm so bored with peace and" as A servant shakes a cup in fear before dropping it

'SILENCE!' The servant runs to the other servents, who cower in terror

"Knights of Evil filled with fear." as he Takes Sir Lionel's shield from above the mantel piece "Your worst dream, that's my idea of fun!" He flings the shield across the table. Lady Juliana grabs it before it crashes

"You're mad!" said Juliana

"I'm so glad you noticed! I've been working at it for years! Let darkness find its sad ways. Let's go back to good old bad days" as Ruber stamps his foot on the table, which makes a sword on the end of the table fly across the room

"No more foolish acts of kindness." He catches the sword "Arthur and his kingdom...will be mine!" he uses his sword to cut out a section of the tapestry which depicts Kayley

"And pretty Juliana...you're going to help me." Ruber said

"I would sooner die!" Juliana repled as Ruber pulls the torn section of the tapestry, depicting Kayley. He then cuts it off and holds up the picture of Kayley up, blocking the door

"I think you'll find YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO RESIST!" As he says this, Ruber uses his sword to decapitate Kayley's head in the tapestry, which then reveals that in the doorway, Kayley has been captured by his men. Lady Juliana gasps in shock and Kayley is then dragged across the room

"Mother!" said Kayley as Ruber laughs and gives his sword to one of his men. Kayley is thrown down on the floor in front of Ruber

Lady Juliana frees from the men holding her arms. "Don't you dare harm her!" The men grab hold of her arms again as Ruber smirks at Kayley before he turns around, Kayley quickly grabs the mace from one of Ruber's men

"Follow my plan..." as Kayley swings the mace behind Ruber, but he suddenly turns around and grabs it, before she can hit him and he moves it around with his hand"...and she won't be hurt."

outside Juliana's house with Ruber standing in front of the well.

"Years from now, no one will bother, to recall your good King Arthur, because all of this will be mine! This will all be mine!)" as The servants cower in fear as Ruber starts singing

"I have a plan; it includes you. You, Juliana, will lead me to Camelot Where I will claim all this is mine In the back of your wagons, my men will all hide You'll sit up front as the gates open wide Now watch me create my mechanical army with pride!" as One of Ruber's henchmen runs up to him and present with a box. He opens it and Ruber grabs a green glowing liquid potion "With this potion I bought from some witches" He grabs the rooster from the female chicken. He opens the potion and puts a drop on the chicken and few drops of it into the well. The liquid bubbles are emits green steam and smoke. "A drop on this chicken; And watch as it switches into a weapon that I can use at will." Ruber places the potion in one of his Armor and grabs an axe that was thrown to him and hurls both the axe and the chicken into the well "now this chicken can kill!" The powerful blast of steam and smoke rises so fast that it spooks Kayley and Juliana. Ruber cackles as out came the rooster now an axe chicken hybrid

"Ta-dah! Behold: umm, Bladebeak!" as Bladebeak lands and feels his new look. Ruber walks around the well, humming.

"Stand right up and enter quickly;" as He kicks a henchman into the well and throws two chain maces with him. And out comes the mace wielding henchman hybrid "I'll transform the meek and sickly into iron men with hands of steel." then Ruber's thugs make a line to be changed into various weapon merged hybrids. One of Ruber's men places a pile of weapons next to him

"Yes, into the water! Quickly! Now, go, you fools!" Ruber thugs go into the well, one by one, and jump out with their new form

"Next stand up straight, now! Move it along!" One of Ruber's Thugs stupidly shows him a fork to know if this could be useful "No, no, no, no, no, that's no good!" Ruber snatches the fork from him and hands him the arrows and crossbow and shoved him into the well. The thug jumps out in his new form with a cannon for his hand that shoots arrows.

"Prepare for the dawning of a new age" One of Ruber's men who was holding Kayley hostage, stupidly lets go of her grip and runs to the well

"The Ruberian age! Year One!" The newly formed thug hold Juliana as Kayley hides to prevent being spotted

"Go to Camelot. Warn Arthur." said Juliana

"I won't leave you here." said Kayley as Lady Juliana whisper again "Kayley, Ruber will be in Camelot in three days. Take the main road. Get there before us." she said

"But, Mother..." as Lady Juliana cut her off "Go. I have the chance. Go, Kayley you're our only hope." as Kayley then goes through the hole of the wall "Be careful, dear." said Juliana

all of Ruber's men has transformed into ironmen-hybrid forms and were dancing around the well. Ruber then cackles evilly

"Only one will be revered, worshiped, hated, loved and feared." Bladebeak then looks at his talons and then dances around the well in a weird fashion "I just like to say a few words" Ruber climbs to the top of the stack of crates

"I,ME,MINE!!" he twitches his eye "You are mistaken if you believe, Ruber will someone who will crumble and leave, now I'm back! And I will be staying this time! I told you once!" Ruber jumps from the stacks of crates and lands in front of the well

"I told you twice!" as three interlocked rings rise and form behind Ruber and his ironmen "Everything will see before you! Every last bit of it! WILL! BE!" The rings then turn into snakes and disappear into streaks of steam "MINE NOW![)" Ruber then laughs evilly.

The ironmen starts packing things into the wagons

"To the wagons!" Ruber then climbs up the slope up to the stone ledge "Next stop: Camelot!" One of Ruber's thugs grabs the female chicken and places it in a small cage

Meanwhile, Kayley was sneaking away quietly when the Griffin from earlier flies up the stone ledge. Kayley gasps as the griffin lands on the ledge, Kayley hides so she won't get spotted by Ruber or the griffin. Kayley then witness Ruber and the Griffin's conversation.

"My faithful pet. How was the flight? Panic sweeps across the land."

"Precisely."

"My plan is perfect."

"Precisely."

"Without the sword, Arthur is vulnerable."

"Precisely." as Ruber turning himself around evilly and gleamed "And now Excalibur, is mine." as the Griffin grunts, and quickly turns around nervously "Here's where we enter a gray area." said Griffin ss Ruber after hearing this, turns around suspiciously

"Hmm-mm?" he grabs the Griffin by the ruff of his neck. "Excuse me?" The Griffin groans in pain as he grabs hold of him "You lost Excalibur? How?!" as Kayley suddenly heard this and climbs up some stones to listen more carefully without being seen

"I was attacked by a falcon." as Ruber has already let go of the Griffin

"What? My magnificent beast outmatched by a puny, little pigeon?" said Ruber as Griffin turns around

"It wasn't a pigeon. It was a falcon, with silver wings." as Ruber mockingly and sarcastically "Silver wings?" Ooh, scary." He grabs hold of the Griffin by the ear and pulls him to his level, whilst doing so, parts of his hair gets into his face

"You stupid animal! he fixes his hair back up "Where is the sword now?" as Griffin spoke "In a place of untold danger." as Ruber figure out

"The Forbidden Forest." said Ruber

"Precisely, Master." as Kayley gasps and then sneaks away quietly to the barn

Ruber runs his finger along the Griffins beak and up to the top of his head "Have I told you today, how magnificently and totally worth-LESS YOU ARE?!!" as He strips a feather of the Griffin's eyebrow causing the Griffin to screech in pain. Ruber walks away, annoyed.

"Excalibur is the one thing, that can keep me from my conquest of Camelot!" as Ruber stops in his tracks when he suddenly hears a horse neighing from the distance. Ruber immediately turns to see Kayley riding off on her horse towards the Forbidden Forest

he is screaming bloody murder "OH! TH-THE-THE GIRL!" Ruber turns to his "ironmen" who are clumsy.

"'You! You! And You! Fancy Feet!" Bladebeak turns to Ruber, and continues dancing, and bumps into a ironman's leg. Bladebeak jumps startled "After her! And bring her back!" he looks at the Griffin "And you..."he grabs hold of the Griffin's head and pulls him threateningly "you are going to lead me, to Excalibur!." said Ruber as Kayley charges through the gate with her horse and rides off on the stone path. Juliana who was being put into the wagon by Ruber's men sees Kayley riding off into the distance.

"I pray you'll be my eyes, and watch her where she goes and help her to be wise Help me to let go." Kayley stops at the direction signs, One reads "CAMELOT" pointing to the right, and the other reading "FORBBIDEN FOREST" pointing to the left, and then sees two of Ruber's thugs and Bladebeak riding on boars and chasing after her. Kayley quickly makes a choice and rides down a path leading to the forbidden forest. "Every mother's prayer, Every child knows "The arrow shooting thugs fires several arrows at Kayley, but she dodges and the arrows hit an old tree which collapses, blocking Kayley's path

"Lead her to a place, Guide her with your grace, To a place where she'll be safe" Kayley then goes around the tree into a shallow river and onto a shore and starts riding towards the forest. Bladebeak then gets his bladed beak stuck in a log. "Lead her to a place, Guide her with your grace, to a place where she'll be safe." as Kayley stops at the edge of the forest, the horses frightened by the fog forming into a mouth, accidently makes Kayley fall off. The horse then runs away scared. The thugs arrive.

"The Forbidden Forest!" she turns to see the thugs closing in and she then goes into the forest to run away from them.

The boars underneath the thugs then collapse, forcing the thugs to go into the forest on foot. The boar then smashes a log into a rock, sending Bladebeak flying in circles before landing beak first into an arrow thug's arm

"Hey! We're not going in there, are we?" as The thug glares at him, Bladebeak chuckles nervously

"Chicken."

"But I've got a wife and two eggs at home!" The Arrow thug shakes him off and he and the mace wielding thug chase after Kayley

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" said Bladebeak as Kayley who running in the forest, encounters a few branches. Her ponytail tie gets snagged by a branch and undoes her ponytail. The thugs smash their way through the branches. One of the branches hits Bladebeak on the beak, slicing it off. Bladebeak shakes himself back to his senses and continues running. Kayley comes to a rocky ledge, but sees the mace wielding thug closing in and continues running. She jumps over a ledge where many single eyeball creature pops out of many holes. She turns back to see if she lost them she's running into the Forbidden Forest she starts getting her clothes ripped by the branches. Then when she trips and falls the last of the branches rips her clothes completely off.

"And that's when i met my hero Ash now I'm on a quest to find Excalibur and return it to Arthur." Kayley said Which Ash and Company thought about it together

"Kayley we agreed to help you on her Quest." said Ash as Kayley was surprised and Amazed that Ash and his friends agreed to help her face blush as if she's starting to like him

"Say Kayley where did you get this net" said Al as the new voice was heard

"Hey one in the armor" as they see a newcomer with a bo staff "That's my net" he said

**That's it of chapter 2 of Ash's adventures of quest for Camelot hope you like it of Ash with his friends are going to Camelot and he met Kayley and fight off the iron men and it's just like the movie you know and ch 3 shows Ash and the company met Garret and going to find excalibur and go to dragon country and will they find excalibur and save Camelot so enjoy **


	3. Stand alone, The hunter and dragons

**Ash's adventures of Quest for Camelot**

**chapter ****3**

**Stand alone, The hunter snd the two headed dragon**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon, Digimon, Kill la kill, Mlp, Dragonball z, Toriko, Fairy tail, One piece, Bionicle, Winx club, Storm hawks, Voltron, Gurren Lagann, Bleach, Tmnt, Avatar, Metroid, Naruto, Attack on titan, beyblade, RWBY and Quest for Camelot this is a different story don't get confused of this "Ash's adventures of quest for Camelot" from this wiki you read this is my version also enjoy AshxKayley**

after Ash met Kayley now him and company met a blind hermit "Great!" as He holds up parts of his net he took from Al and gets out the fish that he caught in his undamaged part of the net which Ssh didn't know after he free Kayley from it

"thanks for damaging it Took me six weeks to make this net!" he

is mad at them for ruining his net "I apologize for the net but i can fix it!" said Ash apologize to him as him, Ed and Al used thier Alchemy to fix it for him

"Thanks seems we all make mistakes." the hermit said to them "Likewise do you lived in the Forbidden Forest." Tk asked him as he nodded "I have for several years and I knows it very well." he said

"We would like to hire you as a guide to lead us out of the forest" Ash said to him as the hermit accept his offer "I shall lead you out children couldn't be here" said the hermit as Konohamaru, Kenta and Cody had Apple bloom, Sweetie belle and Scootaloo close "Don't worry girls you stay close to us." said Konohamaru as Apple Bloom smiled

"thanks Koney poo" as Konohamaru blush then Ash snickered

"But wait! What's your name?" Kayley asked him "It's Garrett." said the hermit named Garret "I'm Kayley! and this is...

" Garrett seemingly continues to ignore her by walking on "Garrett! Why won't you look at us when I'm talking to you?" She finally catches up to him, and realizes what was wrong with him. He is blind and he uses his staff to help himself around

"Oh. Oh, I didn't realize you were-" as Kayley was cut off "What? Tall? Rugged? Handsome?" he said

"Blind." Ash said as Garrett Chuckles lightly, turns around and replies sarcastically "...You know, I always forget that one." he said as Kayley then sighs in annoyance, and doesn't notice that Bladebeak is following her far behind. Bladebeak hides behind a small bush. But the bush somehow moves

"Ah! Moving bush! Woo!" said bladebeak as they notice a falcon that fight the griffin named Ayden then tries to tell Garrett something by chirping

"Not now, Ayden." said Garrett

"Hey look! Your falcon has silver wings." said Kayley "Really? I'll have to take your word for that." said Garrett

"Oh no, I'm sorry. It, it means he knows where Excalibur is." said Kayley as Ash remembers her saying about a falcon had silver wings "Sure he does. In Camelot. You know, big castle, lots of flags." he said

"No, it's somewhere in the forest. Ruber has stolen it and he's taken my mother hostage. That's why I'm here! I must find the sword and return it to Arthur or Camelot and my mother are doomed." said Kayley as Ryuko talks to Ash

"Ash we should think of finding excalibur soon" said Ryuko as Ssh nodded to her "I know we promised Kayley we find it" Ash said which Bloom which she can speak if she isn't like that then Ayden lands on Garrett and chirps to him about the stolen sword.

"Excalibur is here?" as Ayden chirps in agreement "Right, were going after it!" as Kayley is relief "Great! more then merrier" she said to Garrett

"Not you, Me, those guys and Ayden." He points his stick at her to make his point "We work alone." he said

"Well I don't see any reason why I can't come along." She pushes the stick away from her in annoyance but Ash and the company refused "Sorry Garret we made a promise to Kayley that we find excalibur together." said Ash

"I agreed with Ash and why not having her coming?" said Aang

"I know the sound of each rock and stone" as he taps the stone with his staff that he's on, which raises and lift him up towards a cliff "And I embrace what others fear. You are not to roam in this forgotten place" Ash and the company helped Kayley then climbs up a rock after him

"Just the likes of me are welcome here."He walks up on a fallen tree up to a waterfall "Everything breathes, And I know each breath, For me it means life, For others, it's death" Ash, Kayley snd the others manages to get herself on the ledge and follows Garrett behind his back, Bladebeak then rises his head behind a rock with a bush on his head. Garrett opens up the waterfall with his staff

"It's perfectly balanced, perfectly planned More than enough for this man."Kayley goes underneath the waterfall in curiosity of how it manage to stayed open a gap in mid-air. The waterfall closes on her. but Ash, Katara and Aang use thier waterbending to make a way Ash dried Kayley up as she blush they follow Garrett standing next to a giant tree.

"Like every tree stands on its own, Reaching for the sky I stand alone, I share my world with no one else, All by myself, I stand alone" Garrett has made his way through the giant tree roots, they sees him on the other and jumps on a tree root, which moves, and the tree opens his eye. Kayley then grabs a branch and lands on a stone ledge. but Kayley notice she is carried up by Ash as him and Twilight use thier levitating spell to lift thier friends but Bladebeak watches from a tree root as Garrett makes a small yodel which makes the leaf creatures to fly around him.

"I've seen your world with these very eyes, don't come any closer, don't even try" Bladebeak then climbs along the branches but the branch move sharply causing him to fall. Garrett has travelled through several tongue plants alright but Kayley has trouble going through because they whip their tongues at her. "I've felt all the pain And I've heard all the lies" He approaches a lake where water fountains rises and each one lifted Garrett up step by step and one by one

"But in my world there's no Compromise" He jumps on a ledge and continues his way down but Ssh and company made it up but Sokka has trouble with the fountains. Garrett lands on a tree stump which forms legs and transports Garrett to a slope which he slides down to a giant flower forest

"Like every tree stands on its own, Reaching for the sky I stand alone," he grabs hold of one the flower which lifts him up like a helicopter. Ash and the gang, seeing this, they each finds a yellow flower, but one thst Ed picks shrinks down in its annoyance

"I share my world with no one else, All by myself, I stand alone.[Kayley finds a helicopter flower which Ash picked and last and grabs hold of it together made Kayley blushed more from the bottom and looks down from her slight fear of heights. The flower transported Garrett to a tall giant rock surface

"All by myself, I stand alone." The flower flies straight into a tree forcing Ash, Kayley and the company to climb all the way up the rock "All by myself, I stand alone." Ayden flies around him and lands on his hand. they finally catches up with Garrett at last by Kayley helping herself by holding onto Ash's clothes

"We stand alone too." said Naruto as Ash looks on the horizon as Ayden lands on Kayley's shoulder then Garrett turning around

"Ayden." he said as Kayley giggles slightly as Ayden perches on her shoulder including to Dawn, Kari, Twilight, Sakura, Mikasa "we just need your help this once" said Kayley as her and Ayden smile at each other

"She's great with Animals even Ayden likes her." said Ash as he look at Garrett "You are still our guide kayley comes with us that's our way" said Ash

"Oh all right, all right!" as They make their way down the rocky slope "But don't give me any trouble" as Garrett gets himself dumped with purple sticky liquid

Garrett groans, and gets the liquid off his head "It's a fine mess you've gotten us into Ayden." said Garett As Kayley was touching the flowers above her, causing them to squirt out purple liquid

"Hey this isn't so bad." as She steps on a patch of grass which comes alive and forms a mouth, but Tk whacks it on the head with his staff. The thin thorn branches uncurl behind her and the others "I don't know why you made such a fuss" Ayden chirps to signal Garrett who also swatted them with his staff

"I've had a tougher time collecting eggs!" said Kayley asGarrett grabs a rock and throws it to a giant green flytrap creature who was behind an unaware Kayley

"Trouble, trouble, trouble." Ayden lands on his arm "with a capital T!" ssid Garret as Luffy spoke "Ash you think we can find excalibur before this Ruber guy does" said Luffy as Ash spoke

"I'm worried if he doesn't had friends from our universe?" Ash said to him As they travel Meanwhile, back at the pond where Kayley and Ash first met, the whirlpool spat out the arrow shooting thug, and the stump spat out the mace wielding thug and spat on him. We cut to another part of the forest where Ruber, some of henchmen and the Griffin is looking around

"You wretched mythological moron! Where did you drop the sword?!" as He grabs the Griffin as he shouts, then lets go of him. The Griffin takes out his eyepiece and looks around

"It all looks so different from down here." as There is no sign of the sword, only trees and noises are heard and seen. Ruber, having enough, grabs the Griffin and throws his eyepiece away. Then Bladebeak jumps down the hill, and crash lands into the mud puddle

Ruber was turning around and pointing at Bladebeak

"You! Report!" he said

"Um, oh, err. The girl and the, the blind warrior are following a sliver winged falcon." as Ruber thoughts for a moment, then grins "Who, who knows where Excalibur is and...there's more a group of strangers are with them but an leader was strong had blade and powers..." as Ruber heard that then a other figure appeared was teenage girl of medium height. She has very long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. Her eyes are sapphire blue, with highlights that resemble a smiling face. wears a richly adorned pink lolita-styled dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves. She accentuates her ensemble with a parasol, a large hair bow and a purple eyepatch, which covers the eye without a reason Her design has a prominent heart motif, such as on her collar, the center of her bow, her earrings, and even the highlights on her pigtails look at Bladebeak "A boy you said tell me was he a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers" she asked as Bladebeak nodded as the girl look at an alien His skin was also once much less pale and more purple in color. face is angular and square, but thin, as his skin has receded to give him prominent cheekbones He has pointed ears with elongated lower lobes, a dark gray plated scalp, thick eyebrows, and two dark growths on either side of his jawline - all of which are kept mostly hidden under his maroon and gray crown; this headpiece covers the front of his scalp, extending down the length of his flat nose much like his plated scalp, and frames the length of his jaws, leaving his face and chin exposed. He has a scar extending from under his left eye down across his mouth, which has noticeably jagged lips reminiscent of fangs - although has a true set of pointed teeth underneath.

The emperor wears maroon armor accented with dark gray over a black space suit. On his cuirass, the armor has four glowing violet lines curving downward towards the center, and upward towards his shoulders. He has thrusters mounted on the back of his legs. Along with his armor, wears a black cape clasped at his shoulders that is long enough to reach his calves, with blue lining the inside.

"Him and his friends are here Zarkon who knew we get to see Ash ketchum again." she said to Zarkon "Auran's son is a nuisance if him and his friends find the excalibur first" said Zarkon as Ruber thought of it "They'll lead us right to it. We're going after them!" Zarkon and Ruber motions thier allies and men to follow him, and after Bladebeak manage to some mud off him, Ruber steps into the puddle, splattering Bladebeak with mud again, Eyeball creatures pop up and look at Bladebeak.

"You're looking at me? You're.. looking at me?" He turns around briefly, then turn back round suddenly, using his hand as a pretend pistol, scaring the eyeball creatures and forcing them back into their holes, Bladebeak grins as he looks around]

at Camelot. All the knights have returned back to the castle with news that the sword is nowhere to be found. In the courtyard, one of the knights asks them about the search for the sword, the knights shake their heads, as thorn vines grow on the stone which has the glowing rings to slowly fade away. In the round table tower, the knights are fixing the roof

"Come on men! We must repair this tower!" said the knight

In Arthur's bedroom, Arthur has his arm bandaged and Merlin, puts it in a sling

"Merlin, is there any news? Has the knights found Excalibur?" said Arthur Merlin denied "I'm afraid not." he said to King Arthur "Then I'll go after it myself." as He gets up, but suddenly collapses, and Merlin catches him in time

"No! You'll have to regain your strength." Merlin said

"Is there any of your magic can do?" said Arthur "You must rely on the courage of your people." merlin tells him

back to the Forbidden Forest, Ash, Kayley and the group looks around and continues walking far behind Garrett. but far away Ruber's foot was seen stomping on a cliff Zarkon, his members of the organization, Ruber and his thugs looked down at them, grinning evilly. Ash, Kayley, the gang, Garrett and Ayden are traveling and

have made their way through the yellow fog, there was dead trees and stumps. Garrett got down on one knee and sniffed the air

"Have you got a cold?" said Kayley

"Shh!" said Garrett as Ayden lands on a dead tree stump, which suddenly collapses in smithereens

"What is it?" Eren asked Garrett "We're in Dragon Country." as He picks up some dust from the ground and feels it.

"Oh." said Kayley as she sniffs the air to check "Right." then yellow and green geysers come shooting out. Kayley looks around as the others are way up, both she and Ash climb up some structure to reach the other side of a cliff. "Say Ash Are you sure this is Dragon Country? Shouldn't there be a sign or something? Hey, it could say "Welcome to Dragon Country"!" as Kayley heard Ash laughing

"I'm afraid there is no sign said thst Kayley " said Ash as Kayley laugh as well but Bloom was staying very close to Ash and Kaylee kind of sees this of them laughing and talking and gets a little jealous and gets on Ash's other side. they have climbed through a dragon skeleton which acts as a bridge. Then they enter the gorge filled with dragon skeletons and carcasses, eggs, pits of lava, and geysers. Ash and Kayley looks around

"You don't think we see any, do you? Is there a group of dragons a pack or a flock? Is it a gaggle or a pride? Is it a herd?" said Kayley as Ash was putting his hand out; suddenly "Quiet Kayley!" said Ash as Kayley was concerned if Ash found her annoying "Did you hear something or you want me to be quiet?" Kayley asked him as Ash denied "Someone is watching us and it's not a dragon." Ash said as Kayley was surprised more of Ash can understand and was more kind "Ash...you're so sweet." she said as Ash blushed as Bloom turn red of jealousy they continue walking down until a slab of rock from above the gorge falls down in front of her, making Kayley jump back at Ash's arms. "What happen Kayley?" said Ash as Kayley let go with her face redder "Something dropped over there" as Ash and her looks up to see what has caused it, there were some familiar shapes that might be a dragon, Kayley looks around cautiously.

"Kayley, pikachu, Bloom let's go" as they slowly backs away, until Kayley's right foot steps on an egg. She turns and pulls out her foot that was covered with green slime. meanwhile, as they are walking around, unaware of what's going on, he continues to venture downward. Ash manage to help Kayley then shake the slime and use water gun to wash off her foot. Then they hearsome growling noises, making her look around, then something drops in from out of the sky smoke clears as a figure look like a cyborg Ash, Kayley, pikachu and Bloom went to meet up with Tk, Ruby, Naruto, Luffy, Ryuko, Kari, Dawn, Sakura, Eren, Natsu, Kieth, Leo, Aerrow, Edward, Al, Goku, Toriko, Aang, Gon, Toph, Katara, Sokka, Tahu, Mikasa and Ichigo see this

"What is it Ash?" said Sakura staring at it "It looks like a machine?" said Gon but the cannon move and starts firing on them they take cover "Hey a robot or terminator we just here to help!" said Ed try to communicate with it. "Ed not helping!" said Aerrow as it keeps firing "Ash got a idea?" said Mikasa as Ash walks out Kayley is watching "Easy there we just came here and saw you fell from the sky and came to help" as Ash finally gets it to stop. He hold out his hand to shake hands.

"Who are you...I can tell you are not a machine." Ash said he can tell it's human as it takes off her helmet and everyone sees its a beautiful woman.

"I am Samus...Samus Aran." said Samus as Ash instantly blushes and gets a bloody nose but wipes it off "Sorry i get that from beautiful girls I'm Ash...Ash ketchum and this is my gang Kayley, Ruby, Tk, Bloom, Naruto, Luffy, Ryuko, Kari, Dawn, Sakura, Eren, Natsu, Kieth, Leo, Aerrow, Edward, Al, Goku, Toriko, Aang, Gon, Toph, Katara, Sokka, Tahu, Mikasa and Ichigo." Ash said ss she see pikachu "And this is my friend friend pikachu" said Ash as Samus pets pikachu "It's grrat to meet you all and Ash that's a cute name" as Ash blushed but Samus really likes Pikachu then they see a shadow of a dragon

"Time to go!" Ash said as they run to find cover, but with thier backs turned, two hands reach out and pulled Toph in the eggshell. It was Garrett, he shushes her, and then they slowly look out of the eggshell to see if anything is all right.

"Ok guys when it comes we ambushed it" Ash said as they agreed till Kayley spots something on the wall and gasps.

"Ash look Dragons!" said Kayley

"Where? I don't see any dragons!" as they knowing that the shadow had spoke, turned around to see a tall dragon's head and a short dragon's head, Kayley screams, then as falls backwards, breaking the eggshell that she's in, the tall head screams as he lowers himself back inside the other half of the shell]

"But, you're dragons." said Dawn as they hear the two voices echoing from inside the eggshell

"Oh heavens! Someone's found our hiding place!" said the tall head "Shut up, cricket ball! Let me handle this. We are dragons! Ferocious hungry dragons! So go away before we eat you!" as the short one shouts, Ash, Kayley, Ruby Tk, Bloom, Naruto, Luffy, Ryuko, Kari, Dawn, Sakura, Eren, Natsu, Kieth, Leo, Aerrow, Edward, Al, Goku, Toriko, Aang, Gon, Toph, Katara, Sokka, Tahu, Mikasa, Ichigo, Samus, Konohamaru, Kenta, Cody, Apple Bloom, Sweetie belle, Scootaloo and Garrett look at each other, confused, then the voice make a shadow puppet on the wall, depicting a monster's mouth which is not very effective

"Oh, good show Corny, That is clever. Here, let me have a go." he taps Cornwall's hand and then makes a shadow puppet of a bunny, then hums. "Oh great! The bunny of death." he grabs the other hand and then they start fighting "They're always cringing in fear." as they fight, Ash and Goku approaches the eggshell and raps his staff several times on the eggshell, making them stop what they were doing and raise their hands out of the eggshell

"Please don't hurt us!" said the tall head as Gon spoke "Huh. And we thought you were ferocious dragons." said Gon as the short one spoke "Well, not exactly. The real ferocious ones were the most fire breathing bullies out there." he said

"Yes! They're always picking on us, calling us names, pushing us around! I hate them!" said the tall one as Ed pokes what seems to be the dragon's body with his finger, Cornwall pushes him away

"Hey, hey! Easy with the hand of yours shorty." as Ed was grinding his teeth "I AM NOT A SHORT YOU OVERGROWN TWO HEADED LIZARD!" as Kari, Dawn, Twilight and Katara hold him "Easy there hothead or you get burned!" said Toriko as Garrett spoke

"Who are you?" said Garrett as the tall one speak "Well, frankly we're the reason cousins shouldn't marry" as they get up, they break down the eggshell, revealing they are an conjoined twin dragon. Kayley looked speechless "Oh. Enchantee mademoiselle. I'm Devon, and this growthon my neck is Cornwall." said Devon

"But you can call me, "Corny" for short." as Kayley giggles when he said that

"Yes, short on wits, manners, and charm. Everything I hold, dear." as Cornwall was grabbing Devon's snout "How 'bout holding ya breath?" said Cornwell

"Those guys are not vicious they are like spike" said Kenta

"Come on, guys. Let's go." said Garrett as They turn and began heading on

Cornwall letting go of Devon's snout "Hey, hey! Where are you going?" he asked them "To save Camelot!" said Kayley "Camelot! The restaurants, the theatres!" said Devon

"The waitresses, the actresses." as they heard a roar

"The dragons." After they have said that, a dragon is heard roaring

The dragons?!" Suddenly, Ash, Kayley, the company and Garrett spot something and they start running. The creature reveals itself to be a gigantic, fire-breathing dragon. It blasts fire right on Devon and Cornwall's rear end, causing them to shout in pain. As the two run off, they get blasted a few more times. When they catch up with Ash,Kayley, the company and Garrett, Kayley sees a lake of acid with floating dragon eggs

"Wait! What is it?" said Kayley as Devon and Cornwall cross the acid lake by hopping on the floating eggs

"Don't worry. It's perfectly safe." said Devon as Kayley and Garrett stop at the edge of the lake. Garrett pokes his staff in the acid lake, which burns the staff's tip.

"Hmmm. Safe?" he breaks off the charred part of his staff as Ash, Natsu, Kieth and Aerrow stay behind "Ryuko, Kari, Dawn, Sakura, Twilight, Mikasa and Ruby get them out of here We'll take care of them" said Ash as the girls nodded them, the other members and Kayley pulls Garret to get themselves to the other side. Devon and Cornwall jump on two eggs and nearly lose their balance

"As long as you don't step in it." said Cornwell As Kayley gets to the other side with the two dragons, Garrett carefully crosses the acid lake with Ayden helping him. Suddenly, the dragon reappears with a comrade as they both fly toward the heroes.

"Kieth, Natsu!" Ash said as the two heard thier brother as they hit the dragon but other was behind Ash "Ash behind you!" said Aerrow as he saved him both him and Ash strike the dragon

"Let's go!" Ash said

"Ayden!" said Garrett nearly slips, but with Ayden's help, hops to another egg

"Garrett, hurry!" said Kayley

"You think this is easy?" As he jumps to another egg, another dragon emerges from the acid waterfall and breathes fire. It leaps and causes a tidal wave of acid, allowing Garrett to get to the other side. As Kayley gets Garrett back on his feet, the third dragon emerges from the acid lake with its two comrades. As the three dragons chase the heroes, they breathe fire on the trail, which explosively blows up parts of the ground,

but they managed to jump away from the fiery breaths Ash, Kieth, Aerrow and Natsu reach for the others the girls hugged Ash then Kayley hugged him more.

"Ash you're ok and you're amazing how you fight the dragon." said Kayley as Ash scratches his head and blush "I surprised everyone." he said as Cornwall then sees something

"Yikes! It's another dragon!" he said as The winged figure emerges from the fog, revealing himself to be the Griffin

"That's not a dragon, it's a griffin!" then Kayley saw Ruber and four of his minions emerge from the fog "And Ruber! They've found us!" said Kayley but Zarkon and his members are here

"Surprise to us Ketchum" said the teen as Ryuko spoke "Not surprised to see you Nui" saidsaid Ryuko as Ruber heard nui said Ketchum "That runt is Auran's son he's a other weakling." he said as a an figure appeared had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin; the ponytail and bangs grew longer over the years. His overall appearance is very similar to someone he wore the standard Akatsuki cloak and a slashed Konoha forehead protector to symbolise his broken ties with the village. The cloak's high collar would obscure his ponytail. He would sometimes unbutton his cloak to mid-chest and rest his left arm there, rather than in the sleeve. Under his cloak he wore clothes similar to the rest of Akatsuki: mesh armour with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue pants. On his right ring finger was his Akatsuki ring, which was red and bore the kanji for "vermilion" (朱,shu). He wore purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace that had three silver rings with red gems inside them.

"Don't underestimate him Ruber he's powerful then his father more powerful." he said

"Itachi, Nui, Shredder, Frieza, Zhao deal with them I'll destroy the prince" said Zarkon as Ash's friends fights the enemy leaving him against Zarkon and Ruber as Kayley heard Ash's coat talk

"Ash you know what to do!" said Senketsu as Ash nodded "Yes" Ash then transform "Life fiber synchrozation Kamui Senketsu!"as they saw Ash's form the eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ash's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black coat was like suit of armor with red black shirt then faded into shirtless but still wears a trench coat but becoming more armored than ever

"Whoa Ash!" said Kayley as Ash charges at them Zarkon has his sword and clash with ash's blood blade "Still you can't defeat me" said Zarkon as Ash smirked when his left hand summoned rasangan and strike him

"But i blind you!" said Ash as RRuber call his Griffin and charges at Ash but a Bison like creature charges at him as Aang recognizes him

"Appa!" as Appa land but are surrounded "Ash this is getting Interesting" said Kari who hit the mace ironman with her ring blades

"You said" as him and naruto hits Kisame and itachi but substitute as Cornwall spoke

"Down here you guys!" Devon and Cornwall jump in a wormhole as Kayley, the company Garrett, and Ayden follow them Twilight also cast a spell on to Aangs bison shrinking him down to the size of Spike and picking him up and Diving into the caverns leaving Ash and Konohamaru last.

"We're leaving Konohamaru!" as Ash and his cousin jumped As Zarkon, Ruber and thier minions stop to see them gone, Ruber looks around and sees the dragons approaching. They land wildly on their feet as they roar at the villains. Zarkon, Ruber and thier minions prepare for combat. One dragon sees Ruber, who throws his sword aside and slowly and calmly backs up on the wall and remains still with a glare on his face. As the dragon approaches him, it opens its mouth to reveal its sharp teeth and green saliva. Ruber rolls his eyes in annoyance and disgust, knowing he is wasting his time and violently punches the dragon very hard, causing it to breathe fire in pain,

**That's it of chapter 3 of Ash's adventures of quest for Camelot hope you like it of Ash, Kayley with thier friends are going to ssve Camelot and they met Garrett, Samus and the two headed dragon named Devon and Cornwell and fight off the dragons and the villains and it's just like the movie you know and ch 4 shows Ash and the company travel more st the forest which leads to a romantic moment of Ash and Kayley and going to find excalibur and go to dragon country and will they find excalibur and save Camelot so enjoy **


	4. chapter 4

**Ash's adventures of Quest for Camelot**

**chapter ****4**

**Ambush and Looking through your eyes **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon, Digimon, Kill la kill, Mlp, Dragonball z, Toriko, Fairy tail, One piece, Bionicle, Winx club, Storm hawks, Voltron, Gurren Lagann, Bleach, Tmnt, Avatar, Metroid, Naruto, Attack on titan, beyblade, RWBY and Quest for Camelot this is a different story don't get confused of this "Ash's adventures of quest for Camelot" from this wiki you read this is my version also enjoy AshxKayley**

after the escape Ash, Kayley, the company, Garrett, Ayden and the two dragons sliding down the wormhole. When Devon and Cornwall got out, they accidentally landed on a sharp stalactite. When Garret, the companyAyden and Kayley got out, she gets up, but Ash falls on her

"Sorry Kayley." Ash said as Kayley blushed and fets back on her feet "It's fine Ash." then she looks at the dragons "Are you sure we're safe down here?" she asked then Cornwall spoke

"It's a lot safer down here than it is up there." He pulls the stalactite off of their rear end

"We know all the best escape routes." said Devon "We've been dodging those bullies since we were 200 years old." Cornwall throws the stalactite away, which hits Garrett by accident, knocking him down. "Maybe because they were freaks of nature." said Ed as Dawn hit him

"Show respect." she said

"Were we ever that young?" Devon said to Cornwall "Of course we were, you moron!" as Devon heard that "I'm not a moron!" Devon said

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm NOT!"

"With all that bickering, I'm surprised you haven't fried each other." said Garret "Fried? We can't even simmer" when Devon tries to breathe fire, but coughs out a smoke ring instead "Yeah, you see. Unlike most dragons, he can't breathe fire or fly. Hmm. Sad, really." said Cornwell

"Oh excusez-moi, Mr. Self-Denial. But we can't breathe fire or fly." said Devon as him snd Cornwall argue "Only cause you're holding me back!" a bubble forms from the lava pit and they break into singing "If I didn't have you, I do a lot of things!" The bubble splits into two contain Devon and Cornwall separately in each bubble as the show a dinosaur skeleton. Cornwall uses its ribcage as a xylophone and starts singing.

"I'd be rocking with the dinos!" Cornwall grabs the skeleton which becomes a rhino "Swinging with the rhinos! I'll be dragonise in a minute!" It transforms into a cave styled living room with an lava lamp, a chair and a television with Devon's head inside, he turns off the TV "Cornwall, they will sing! Cos I will be The Dragon King" Devon grabs hold of Cornwall and holds him up high on Pride Rock, then drops him back to his chair where a dartboard with Devon's head is seen in front of it

"I would love this world, without you in it" he throws the dart at Devon's head, transitioning the scene to a Lava Lamp "If I didn't have you!"

"If you didn't have me." said Devon as Cornwall turns to the volcano pit that erupts a dish

"If I didn't have you!"

"Or how about if I didn't have you, huh" as Cornwall shoves an apple into Devon's mouth, then Devon and Cornwall as their separate selves. ''Oh what I could be, I there was only me, Oh what I'd do, If I didn't have you!'' then Kayley is appearing as the silhouette and in speech "Stop bickering and get your act together!" she said

"Act?" they collide together, transitioning to a spotlight scene where Devon and Cornwall are acting with Devon dressed in a kimono and Cornwall as "The Phantom of the Opera" "Did someone say "Act"? I can act! If only I had separate parts" he bonks Cornwall on the head with his fan, and the scene blows up, transitioning to Devon with a sculpture of Cornwall in a Venus de milo style. Devon cracks the sculpture into bits with Cornwall's eyes popping out and blinking

"my career, would be the arts. I'd be the star of "Camelot"!" he turns into silhouette with a model of a castle, then it turns into a ball :You'll be half of the whole world forgot!" it shows Devon holding Cornwall's head "If I didn't have you![He hurls it in the air "I should be so lucky!" as he lands next to Devon's head, and Devon zips Cornwall back on the body

"If I didn't have you!"

"Oh wait! You'll be dead!" Cornwell said he grins briefly, then frowns "Oh what I could be, I there was only me, Oh what I'd do, If I didn't have you!" Cornwall pulls the projector screen down to reveal Cornwall, wearing a hockey's mask, wields a chainsaw at Devon who avoid it, the chainsaw slices the screen, transitioning to a log scene with Devon reading his book with a lamp at the side, and Cornwall tied down about to be sliced in half by a wood cutting blade

"Oh what I'd do, If I didn't have you!" It fades to a shot of a boulder rolling down on a curved slope with Devon head laid down on it, about to be flattened.

"Trapped! Ah! Trapped!!" into the boulder, as Devon and Cornwall appear in view, in the same colour as the boulder Stuck here with you for 500 years!"

[facepalms]

"Oh dear, it's learned to count" he pokes Cornwall in the eye, and it all goes black. It transitions to a scene where Cornwall is own trial "If you have gotten a good lawyer, I would've split 400 years ago!" Cornwell said then Devon appeared as the judge "Now listen here pal! I don't come here to be insulted!" he said

"Oh. Where do you usually go?" Cornwell asked Devon as he's morphing into Godzilla and breathe fire at Cornwall "I'll be a fire-breathing lizard!" then The flame transitions to Devon and Cornwall as an inflatable

"I'll be one high flying wizard!" said Cornwell

"You'll be nothing without me, you be extinct! You cease to be!" he drills on the cliff where Cornwall is standing on, making him fall into the canyon "I'm so tired of your nagging." Cornwell replied

"And I'm so tired of your bragging." said Devon

"Ha, ha. Without me, you'll have no brains!" said Cornwell

"With wish to be!" Devon sticks his glove covered hand into Cornwall ear, and then back out, leaving Cornwall stunned, The camera zooms into his ear

Cornwall runs up and flirts with Red Hot Riding Hood until she morphs into Devon, then he runs. Devon looking at the mirror, until the mirror image morphs into Cornwall, Devon grabs hold of him and makes him into an egg and bounces him

"I'd be rocking with the dinos, swing with the rhinos, I would dragonise this cave, in a minute. Cornwall, they will sing cos I would be The Dragon King!"

"if only had separate parts, my career, would be the arts. I'd be the star of Camelot!"

"I would love this world without you in it! If I didn't have you!" The egg bounces into a cave scenery where it hatches into a baby Devon, and an another egg bounces in and hatches into a baby Cornwall. Devon shoves the half of the eggshell onto Cornwall's head, prompting him to fight

"If I didn't have you.Both: If I didn't have you! If I didn't have you." As baby Devon and Cornwall fight their way off-screen, three eggs dance in, until a cane hooks them away

"Yeah! Yeah, Yeah!" Devon and Cornwall walk in from the side

"This way, Let me lead." he tries to dance, until Cornwall lifts him up

"Yeah! Yeah, yeah!"

"No, this way, twinkle toes!" said Cornwell as They transforming themselves into an Picasso-stylized, stained glass window figures

"Like could be so sweet, If these were both my feet, what I'd do, If I didn't have you." They pull back from the camera and they pop out, dressed like Sonny and Cher

"I'd got you babe!"

"Oh what I'd do, If I didn't have yooouuuuu!" Steam comes up from the bottom of the screen, engulfing it, transitioning to an spotlight stage scenery with Devon and Cornwall, dressed like Elvis Presley and with their back turned

"Ohhhhhhhhh, Well If I didn't" they turn around "Oh If I didn't…. Have, yooouuuuu!" they jump up and land, in a thank you pose, and in the voice impression of Elvis "Thank you. Thank you, very much." said Devon in Elvis's voice "Devon's left the building."

"Hey, you never sang this before, have ya?" Devon socks Cornwall in the face, ending the song. The scenery fades back to the cave, then Kayley clapping. "Ash they should come with us." said Kayley as Ash didn't mind "Well let's go." Ash said to them as he's on the move

"You bet Ash! Come on Garrett." said Kayley she and the company walks down the cave "You don't him, honey. Now you got Cornwall, keeping an eye on ya." said Cornwell Garrett follows behind, with an annoyed look on his face. Ayden flies and lands on his arm.

"Boss we are not bringing that freakshow with us...no offense guys." Ed replied to Eren and Leo "None taken." said Eren as they are walking "Ash I want to say you were remarkable." said Samus who is start getting along with Ash a little bit more "Thanks Samus." Ash said to her made Samus blushed seeing the two talking gets Kaylee jealous as well as bloom.

"Oh no...she is not making a move on him." said Kayley as Ash, Kayley, pikachu, Ruby, Tk, Bloom, Naruto, Luffy, Ryuko, Kari, Dawn, Sakura, Eren, Natsu, Kieth, Leo, Aerrow, Edward, Al, Goku, Toriko, Aang, Gon, Toph, Katara, Sokka, Tahu, Mikasa, Ichigo, Samus, Konohamaru, Kenta, Cody, Apple Bloom, Sweetie belle, Scootaloo, Garrett, Ayden, Devon and Cornwall have reached the end of the cave, and no fog is around, only more trees and clear sky ahead. Ayden flies out in view.

"Well, the good news is, we're out of Dragon Country. The better news is" Garret holds his staff in position "This is where we say goodbye." said Garret

"You can't leave us here! If we try to go back, we'll be banished! Ostracized. Exiled..." Devon said they turn around, about to head back

"Not to mention kicked out." ssid Cornwell

"Why?" Kayley asked Ash too wants to know why "We just broke the dragons' cardinal rule!" he said to her "What, never wear brown shoes with the blue suit?" but Cornwall grabs Devon's head

"No, you moron. Never help a human." Cornwell replied

[Ayden flies in chirping]

"Come on, Kayley. We must make camp before dark." said Kayley as Devon heard that "Camp?" he said then Kayley looks at Ash "Ash do you say that they can join Let's take them with us. Please." said Kayley

"They are coming with us Kayley it's our way no need to worry." said Ash as Garrett had give up "Oh, I suppose so. But no more singing!" as they make their way down the path leading to another part of the forest

"How about interpretive dance?" Ash laugh with his friends, Kayley looks at the dragons and giggles, as Garrett sighs. but Ash feel something about wind "Never i sense something like this before?" Ash said in his thought

Meanwhile, Ruber and the henchmen are roasting the dragon on a spit that Ruber had killed. Bladebeak takes a slice out, humming "Dragon a la king!" said bladebeak as Ruber takes the dragon meat, and eats it

"It's such a pleasure, really, from um, chicken." he said

"I can't believe I'm reduced to chasing a the son of Auran with some freaks, little girl, a blind man and a pigeon." he spoke to the Griffin, as he throws the dragon meat to him "Find them all! And report back to me!" The griffin didn't respond, despite after taking a bite from the meat. Annoyed, Ruber grabs the Griffin's head

"Did you hear me?!" Ruber said to the Griffin "Sorry, Master. My mouth was full." he said as he face-palms

"Typical! Of all the evil creatures in the world, I had to find one withtable manners!" The griffin flies off

"And no mistakes! Or I'll make space on the spit for you." then he talks to Zarkon "Zarkon...tell me why want me to join forces with you." he asked the Emperor "Well let's just say that we had plans...our new acquaintance wants something from Camelot was excalibur." said Zarkon turns out he too want the same thing Ruber wants then he talks To Bladebeak "Hey, useless! Rendezvous with the wagons, and tell them to press on." as Bladebeak, leans to listen more, until he jumps in fear, after the plate, he was balancing on his head, falls to the ground. Bladebeak runs off

"As soon as I have Excalibur, We'll join them, and the kingdom will be, mine!" The thugs growled in approval as Ruber laughs and twitches evilly. The smell of meat, flows down to the forest

the group walking through the forest. "I'm starving, all these heroics worked up my appetite!" said Cornwell as he sniffs the smell "Hey. Something smells delicious!" he replied

"Ooh, yes. I could whip for a little something." said Devon

"Well, here's where we stop." Garret said to the group "Stop? But what about Excalibur?" Said Kayley as Ash calm her down "Kayley i know we need to get going but Garrett has a point No one travels through the Forbidden Forest after dark." said Ash as Kayley understands

"Sorry Ash, it just that my father Sir Lionel would have." as Garrett stops in his tracks, shocked, after hearing the mention of Kayley's father. Meanwhile, Devon and Cornwall, tries to make fire out of twigs]

"C'mon, baby, C'mon! Light my fire!" said Cornwell

"You know, there's nothing more pathetic, than a flame retardant dragon." said Devon takes over at rubbing the twig against the twigs, Cornwall looks up

"Hey, Devon! You blew fire!" said Cornwell as Devon looks up "No, no. My mistake, just mid-air!" Before Devon can hit Cornwall with the twig, it came alive and started running off, the other twigs, did the same. Devon and Cornwall look at each other, confused, before they start to chase after them.

"Ash, Kayley, I must tell you. I knew your fathers." said Garret

"You did?" she said

"I used to live in Camelot." as it leads to a flashback where Garrett, as a young boy scoops up piles of hay at the stable with a pitchfork.

"I was a stable boy, but I dreamt of becoming a knight." then another flashback where the horses are freaking out by the fire that has broken out in the stables "One evening, there was a fire." as young Garrett, seeing this, rushes to their aid, and releases them "I rushed to save all the horses but, well…" Garrett sees a horse right in front of him, and couldn't move out of the way, one of the horse's hooves, strikes him right in the eyes, knocking him to the ground in pain

"I was hurt." Garrett recovers, but what he sees his vision becomes blurry and wiggly "But first, all I can was shapes, then shadows. And finally, my world went black" Garrett's vision slowly blacks out completely.

Garrett trying to find himself around, that morning in what left's of the stables. Auran and Sir Lionel saw him, and handed him a stick, who has trouble of catching it or holding it. "After I lost my sight, your fathers are the only ones who still believed in me." Auran and Sir Lionel then begins to train Garrett, neither of them noticed that Merlin and Ayden are watching from above.

"they told me, that a knight's strength, comes from a heart, with his loyalty, to the oath of Camelot." Garrett, who felt better after what happened, held his staff in front of him, as Sir Lionel draws out his sword, and held it in front of him

"United we stand Now and forever." they said then fade back to the present time

"Any hope I had of becoming a knight, died with him and Auran blames himself for what happened." said Garret

"I felt that way too, but I knew he wouldn't want me to give up. He wouldn't want you to give up either." said Kayley

"Kayley's right You are good as any other knight in Camelot." Ash said to Garrett "You really think so?" he asked them as Ash nodded then Kayley see how Ash give him kindness and truth she gave him an assuring smile

Meanwhile, Devon and Cornwall are still chasing after the twig "Hey stick! Come back, come back stick!" then They lose it. Ayden then laughs "I got three words for you birdie: "Dinner is served" Cornwell said With that, he grabs Ayden and swallows him, but comes out from Devon's mouth, unharmed

Garrett lays down some leaves, to make an makeshift bed. Ayden lands on the branch next to Ash and Kayley

"And how did you find Ayden?" said Kayley as Garret spoke "I didn't. When I came to live here, Ayden found me." as Kayley strokes Ayden "He just appeared one day, as if destiny is watching over me. He taught me all the secrets of the forest. What can hurt you" As Garrett explains, Ayden flies above an deadly plant which is asleep

"and what can heal you." He takes a purple leaf from a healing plant, to show what he means "With Ayden as my eyes, I can survive anything. Look, I'll show you two." Garrett demonstrates to Ash, Kayley and the others of what he does to defeat a deadly plant "I take my position, faced my fears" he pokes his staff to the plant, it opens up, revealing its tongue with a red bulb on the end "And hold my ground, until the last, possible, moment, waiting for Ayden's signal"

Ayden chirps the signal, and Garrett moves at the right time as the tongue swings out towards him "to evade!" he whacks the tongue on the tip with his staff, making it dizzy "See. Simple, now you try." he hands Kayley his staff

"All right. No problem." as Ash watches then Garrett let Ash help her "Go ahead help her out." he said to Ash as he then helped Kayley "Ok Take your position Kayley." said Ash

"Take my position." she said

"Face your fears." he replied

"Face my fears." she said then The plant regained consciousness "And hold your ground, until the last possible moment." The plant swings its tongue at Kayley, who tries to knock it out, but misses and the tongue hits her in the stomach, knocking her backwards into Ash's arms. Ayden chirps

"Well, you moved too soon." Ash said to Kayley "Uh huh." she said as Sokka laugh "She might need practice..." as Ash threw a stone at him "Ow...yeah i deserve that." he said

"We'll practice more tonight and i can teach you my fighting skills." Ash said to her "Thanks Ash for bieng caring." Kayley said to Ash

"Thanks Kayley you are caring too." Ash said feeling happier that someone has cared for him

"That's so sweet." Kayley then blushes.

"Stand clear!" said Devon

"Coming through." said Cornwell as they walk in between Kayley and Ash "Mind your backs!" Devon said as Cornwall talk to Ash "Nice try, buddy." he said as Eren has his blades out "Give me a word to extinct him Ash." he said as Ash denied it "No but we'll rest here for the night Eren." Ash said to him

"Right Natsu, Kieth, Tahu, Aerrow find some wood and we'll set off campcamp." said Eren as they nodded going to gather wood

"I say Kayley, Do you have a light?" said Devon as the camp was set up Ash taught Kayley his fighting skills and she's getting good on it "Ash thanks you're a good teacher." Kayley said to him "Your father be proud of you." said Ash as she smiled at him then hugged Ash

"I can't wait to learn more." she let go and was off to the fire Toriko made supper for everyone "So is it true how you all met Ash." Samus asked as Kayley heard that they are talking about Ash as Dawn spoke "It's true I met Ash when we were kids at pallet...I never get along with other kids but Ash was...special and i love him same for Misty, Lillie, Lana, May, other girls from regions." said Dawn

"I too felt a same when Ash saved me when i was unconscious in Viradian forest with gatomon and the digi eggs when we get along great he special." said Kari Kayley was amazed so did Samus as the others tell thier amazing stories about thier friend

"Ash is special but...he was there for me when my brother Shining armor was getting married turns out my old babysitter was a changeling when i feel broken Ash cheers me up " Twilight said to the too then Ryuko enjoying her soup "I remember when Ash helped me fighting COVERS but end up brainwashed by Junketsu Ash saved me by admitting his true feelings to me and kissed me." she said as they all smiled then they look at Samus "How about you Samus how did you got there." said Ichigo as Samus spoke "how should i start I was on a mission on a weird world and some sort of light transported me here then i met Ash and Kayley." said Samus as the others told her the same light did the ssme to them "Ohhh i feel hot i should remove my armor." Samus replied She then gets out of her mech suit prevailing in her skin tight jumpsuit which makes all of the men have a bit of a nosebleed. Except for Luffy because he's too dense and he only has eyes for Nami.

"Ash had such great friends how he helped them on his amazing adventures he...amazed me." said Kayley starts to develop more feelings for ash and this of course gets Bloom mad till Ruby hold her. then they heard Ash talking to Garrett "You know I can't restore your vision but i have few friends that are good help give you some sight back." Ash replied Garrett is hopeful but doesn't believe that Ash could do such a miracle and as everyone starts to fall asleep Ash sends a message to his friends Pidge, Clement, Izzy, Tecna, Wheeljack, Donatello

"Hey guys I could design a pair of glasses or a headpiece that could go over the eyes allowing a friend to see again" said Ash as Clement says "We can give him something in time it would be a very rushed job." he said then Pidge spoke but I thinks we can get to where we at least he can see in black and white." said Pidge as Ash smiled "Thanks guys." as he deactivated his Comm and goes to sleep now in the middle of the night Samus is taking over watch Duty

"Nothing here that's for sure." then she keeps on Staring at Ash of the stories that she heard from everyone else about how Ash has interacted with them she can't help it be amazed

"Ash... what kind of person he must be to unite so many people together." she said in her mind but was falling asleep "Samus." when she wakes up and saw Al "Get some sleep Samus I'll cover the next watch shift." said Al az she smiled at the armor

"Thanks Al." she moves closer to Ash and gently props his head off of a rock and onto her lap and Pikachu who's awake with her snuggles up beside her liking her a lot.

back to Ruber's camp at night, Ruber grabs a handful of burning coal and lifts them up high to his face "When I get my hands on that girl..." he growls evilly with a menacing smirk on his face as he clutches the coals in his hand. next morning Twilight wakes everyone up with great news

"Guys come on Ayden's spotted Excalibur!" she said hearing Ayden, chirps more "It must be near! Come on, let's go!" Ash said as him, Kayley, the company and Garrett ran in joy, and as soon as they arrive. Ayden brings down the belt from the sword, Kayley catches it

"Look! This must be from Excalibur. But where's the sword?" Kayley said

"Someone must have taken it" he examines a giant footprint with his stick "or something." he said as Konohamaru looks at it "Ohh i seen giants before at least it's not a titan or a decepticon like Devastator." said Konohamaru

"Oh, We'll never find Excalibur in time!" as Ash calm her down then Garret knowing something "Have faith Kayley If we follow these tracks we'll find Excalibur in no time." Ash as Kayley understands "Well, you're right Ash thanks." she said to him but Garrett knowing that Ayden is warning him "Quiet guys somethong's herehere." said Garret Ash hears it too as Ayden screeches, and without warning, an arrow suddenly came out of nowhere from the left, and Ash saved Garret but grazes on his side, causing him to groan in pain and fall to the ground shocked Kayley, pikachu, Ruby, Tk, Bloom, Naruto, Luffy, Ryuko, Kari, Dawn, Sakura, Eren, Natsu, Kieth, Leo, Aerrow, Edward, Al, Goku, Toriko, Aang, Gon, Toph, Katara, Sokka, Tahu, Mikasa, Ichigo, Samus, Konohamaru, Kenta, Cody, Apple Bloom, Sweetie belle, Scootaloo, Garrett, Ayden, Devon and Cornwall

"Ash!" shouted Kayley as Ruber from the distance appeared "Get them!" he said

"No!" she said as Leo, Naruto, Ed, Goku, Tahu and Aerrow charge "No one harms my friend shadow clone jutsu!" as more naruto clone appears As Ruber approaches the clones, Leo, Goku, Garrett, are slowing him down and Ayden flies in screeching and Ash grabs his blade and knocks Ruber into his henchmen,

"Hang on boss." said Ed as him, Tahu, Aerrow and Kayley helps Ash up and escorts to safety. An spike slinger thug, follows behind, cutting many vines. This woke up, the creatures, who whacks their hands to the ground, Devon and Cornwall narrowly dodges them and continues to run to safety.

"Come on guys we're leaving." Kari said as her and Dawn are fighting nui then Kayley turns around to see Ruber running up with his sword, yelling, she lays Ash down to recover

"Dawn, Ryuko i have a plan." Kayley said as she grabs a vine before she hoops it onto one of the creature's arm. "Dawn you're thinking what kayley's thinking." said Ryuko as Dawn has her whip did the same As Ruber, the villains and his henchmen are near the creature, Kayley, Dawn and Ryuko pulls it, making the creature to trap Ruber and his gang with his hand. Kayley, the company, Garret, Ayden, Devon and cornwell continues to escort Ash to somewhere safe, as Ruber and his men yell and scream.

"We're trapped!"

Meanwhile, at night where the wagons are containing Juliana is head its way on the main road to Camelot. Juliana stares out of the window towards the moon.

"My daughter. Please be safe." Juliana said as Bladebeak looks on sadly, then he jumps up in fright as he hears a growl, and Juliana turned around suddenly as one of Ruber's ironmen enter the wagon.

"Nobody can stop Ruber's plans to take over Camelot!" he leaves "You don't know my daughter!" then she stares sadly out of the window again

back to the Forbidden Forest, rain and thunder had broken out. Kayley and the gang continues to escort Ash to a nearby cave, and gently lays him down against a rock. Kayley takes a leaf from the healing plant and places it against Ash's wound

"Please, don't die. I can't do this on my own." she said then Devon and Cornwall watch sadly as Ayden flies in Garret wish he can help "I'm sorry. It's all my fault that you were hurt, I should've saved you. I'm no help to anyone." Kayley said after hearing this, Ash turn his head around, and gently shushes her. Kayley turns around and holds his hand

"You were wrong Kayley." Ash said gently as Ash is standing up his wound is healing faster "How..." Kayley is out of words "It's alright Kayley Ash heals faster." said Mikasa

Kayley hugged Ash "I thought i lost you I'm sorry Ash." Kayley then breaks down in tears, but Ash wipes them away.

"Look at the sky, tell me what do you see? Just close your eyes and describe it to me." Ash's mind, the image of Kayley and his hand morph "The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight that's what I see through your eyes." Ash said

"I see the heavens, each time that you'll smile. I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles. Then suddenly I know what life is worth while, that's what I see through your eyes." She then hugs Ash more in relief, Ash then embraces her heartwarmingly. Devon then hugs Cornwall head so much, that he forces Devon to let go of him

"That's what I see through your eyes." Kayley helps Ash up and escorts him out of the cave which stops raining.

"Here in the night, I see the sun. Here in the dark, our two hearts are one." Kayley jumps on a field, causing parts of it to rise each step she takes. She falls backwards and Ash catches her "It's out of our hands, and we can't stop what we have begun." the winds rotates around Kayley and Ash as they sing

"And love just took me by surprise. Looking through your eyes." Devon cries in joy, as Cornwall takes a leaf from a plant and hold it above his head in order to stay dry. Apple Bloom held Konohamaru tight as he smiled Bonnie glaze at them hoping she and Max have a chance. Sweetie belle and Cody were smiling Scootaloo was crying as Kenta held her close. Kayley and Ash walk through a area of tongue plants.

"I see a night I wish it could last forever." Ash pokes the plant with his blade, and shows Kayley how to defend herself against the plants. He lifts his stick in the air and lowers it in front of Kayley who grabs hold of it. As the plant swings its tongue at them, Ash helps Kayley to dodge the tongue properly and at the right time.

"I see the world that we meant to see together." After he had finished teaching Kayley the skills. Kayley raises his blade, but Ash lowers it behind her back, smiling. The two share a smile as they fall in love. Ayden flies in a grabs droplets of water with his wings and forms the three interlocked rings around them which stay in mid-air.

"And it is so much, more that I remember." they said

"More than I remember." Ash said

"More than I have known." The three interlocked rings dissolve back into droplets into the water

"Here in the night, I see the sun." Ed, Sokka, Cornwall pokes a plant which swings its tongue at him, which makes Kayley and Ash laugh "Here in the dark, our two hearts are one." Then another plant swing its tongue at Ed, Sokka, Devon and Cornwall and the two plants wrap their tongues around them, and kiss them. Kayley and Ash laugh and they continue to walk on

"It's out of our hands, and we can't stop what we have begun. And love just took me by surprise." They walk past the waterfall, Kayley opens up part of the waterfall with her hand and the waterfall closes

"Looking through your eyes." Leaf creatures fly up from the ground as Garret, the company, Ayden, Devon and Cornwall walk on. Kayley and Ash walk past the field of helicopter plants which they fly off.

"Looking through your eyes." just then the rain had came everyone else is setting up camp in the cave to get out of the rain. "Ok guys we rest here for night don't woworry about look out Al." Ash said as they agreed and all fell asleep

"Ash risk his life to save Garret he's the most amazing person i ever met." Kayley is still upset she was the reason Ash got hurt. As the night comes she wakes up and goes over to Ash who is still asleep. She makes a moment

"Ash I'm really sorry for everything i had slow you down i'm not perfect." she said but Ash awakes and comforts her "No Kayley no one is perfect as you." Ash replied She calms down and she kisses his cheek but Ash moves quick and kisses her lips making her gasp. Ash smiles and she smiles too.

"mind i sleep with you." she said as Ash didn't mind. She then snuggles up with him and they sleep. The next morning before everyone else Kayley wakes up and discovers her position. Ash is holding her waist with one arm and the other is over her chest and his hand is holding her right breast. She tried to get out and back to her side but in her motion ash flinches in his sleep and squeezes her breast. She almost let out a moan and a gasp. She covers her mouth trying to hold it in.

"I am so close to wake him up and everyone." She does get out of his embrace and back into her mat blushing madly and grinning madly.

"I can't believe he touched me like that and more of the fact I liked it." she said about a hour Kayley see Ash is gone but saw he was outside getting ready "Kieth any luck where the footprints lead." Ash asked the black paladin

"The footprints lead that way if we follow them we can find Excalibur." said Kieth as Ash agreed "Let's move guys." Ash said as everyone gather thier stuff and move forward "Hey Kayley...I'm sorry about touching your..." as Kayley smiled and hug him now let go "No worries Ash I didn't mind...you're good." she said as they move forward Devon and Cornwall, ran after the others who are heading towards the Rock Ogre's cave.

**That's it of chapter ****4**** of Ash's adventures of quest for Camelot hope you like it of Ash, Kayley with thier friends are going to ssve Camelot and Garret tells Ash snd Kayley his past, Samus told them about her mission and the light took her here, Ash gives Kayley lessons of defending herself but ran to Ruber and the villains and it's just like the movie you know and ch 5 shows Ash and the company travel more st the forest which leads to a romantic moment of Ash and Kayley and going to find excalibur and go to dragon country and will they find excalibur and save Camelot so enjoy **


End file.
